Konoha's New Generation
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War is over. Now, a new generation fights for their way of life as villains again begin plotting the takeover of the Elemental Nations. Join Konoha's New Rookie Twelve as they make enemies, find love, and fight like all hell to protect their way of life. Rated M for content later on. Please Read and Review. Thank You.


_**Prologue**_

_**Konoha's New Uzumaki**_

_ The Fourth Shinobi World War was over. It had been for years. Naruto Uzumaki had become the Hokage, fulfilling his dream. After the final, climactic battle against Obito Uchiha had been fought and won by the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, Sasuke had surrendered and Karin, his comrade and another of the few remaining Uzumaki clan members, were brought back to Konoha and after a long probationary period, were both made permanent residents. Sasuke, turning away from his quest of vengeance, worked alongside Tsunade and Naruto to bring true justice to the people who brought about the Uchiha Massacre._

_ Surprising to everyone in the village, Sasuke found love with the most unlikely girl in the Leaf Village for him: Ino Yamanaka. They had started just as friends after a shaky couple of missions together and then, gradually, they fell in love. Soon Sasuke and Ino were pronounced married and news of the start of a family had already spread throughout the village. The black-haired Itachi and the blond Inokai were born soon after._

_ They were not the only ones who had started families of their own. Naruto married Sakura Haruno and they became the new Namikaze Clan Head and Deputy Head. They had two children themselves, a boy with his mother's pink hair that darkened to the trademark Uzumaki red and Naruto's blue eyes named Jiraiya and a girl, one with the Namikaze blond hair and Sakura's green eyes they named Kushina, both named in tribute to important people in Naruto's life. Both Namikaze children also had some of Kurama's Chakra (aka Nine-Tails or Kyubi) which gave them an amazing boost in their own Chakra levels._

_ Neji Hyuga married his longtime love, Tenten and together they had a daughter, Ayane. Ayane had her father's blue-black hair and the white eyes that symbolized the Hyuga Kekkai Genkai, or the Byakugan. She also inherited her mother's proficiency with weapons, making Ayane Hyuga a real force to be reckoned with._

_ Shikamaru Nara and the Sand Village's Temari Subaku also became a couple, much to everyone's expectations. Their daughter, Karai, was dangerous as well, being as intelligent or more so than her parents and could handle the fan weapons favored by her mother as well as skillfully using her father's own Clan Jutsu. But, she was more of a social child, having friends and only rarely being lazy like her father was the majority of the time._

_ Tsubaki Uzumaki was the name of Karin and Sai's son. Tests show he had the same healing… abilities… his mother possessed and was a very sarcastic child, somewhat like his father. No one even knew how or when Kari and Sai had gotten together, but they were happy with each other. Tsubaki was, however. Close to Kushina Uzumaki, showing that even distant relatives could be good friends._

_ Hinata Hyuga, after moving on from her longtime crush on Naruto, settled down with Kiba Inuzuka and had three children: Kiri, Takato and Rika. The girls Kiri and Rika were both trained in the arts of the Byakugan as well as the Ninja Dog training of the Inuzuka Clan. Takato however skilled at using his Byakugan as well, but he only used it in extreme emergencies. Otherwise him and his Ninken partner Hebimaru relied on their combined skill with the techniques of the Inuzuka Clan. Kiri, also, had adopted Hinata's overly shy nature._

_ Choji Akimichi found a soul mate in a Lightning Village Ninja, Akira Hondo. While she did not put him on a diet, knowing that his Clan had a bigger physique in order to the his family's Jutsu, she did help Choji begin eating healthier. Their son Chojuro was a master at the Clan Jutsu but was just as able using his mother's Ninjutsu to give her opponents a sense of surprise._

_ Kakashi Hatake, the Copycot Ninja, married Shizune and they had a daughter, Azula Hatake. Azula was an oddity even among the other children of the Konoha Ninja 12. She was born with the Uchiha Kekkai Genkai the Sharingan, and at activation it was already fully developed with three tomoe in each eye. She was known on missions as the Mimic and could summon Ninja Hawks for combat as well as support purposes. Her silver-streaked brown hair however helped her not be noticed by the enemy as Kakashi Hatake's child._

_ Rock Lee married a Rock Village Kunoichi named Nariko Kuroki. The two had a son, Ryu, who was just as much a Taijutsu master as both his parents. He was not limited to Taijutsu like his father, however, and was adept as his mothers' Nature, Earth. He also had a crush on Kiri Inuzuka, but unlike his parents, was very shy and slow to show his interest._

_ Shino Aburame found love in the Grass Village's Rikara Tsunto, who also used special Insects in combat. Their daughter, Chihiro, was nothing like Shino, not caring who knew she was an Aburame and being very outspoken and not at all withdrawn from the outside world. Chihiro was also best friends with Tsubaki Uzumaki._

_ It is currently eleven years after the birth of most of this new generation, twelve for the older children. But, there are more new Ninja getting ready to take their tests to become Genin, the most special case being one Nikorasu, or Nick, Uzumaki._

_ No one knew who his parents were, for he suddenly appeared on the doorstep of the Leaf Orphanage when he was just days old. Naruto, knowing Nick's pain at feeling abandoned and wanting to help out a fellow Uzumaki, set up a trust fund for him and, once Nikorasu was seven years old and old enough to be enrolled into the Ninja Academy, Naruto granted him an apartment paid for until Nick became a Genin and enrolled him in the Academy, signing as his legal guardian as well as Karin, them being the closest family Nick had._

_ Nikorasu was close to all his classmates, but none more so than Tsukina Shirayuki, a Kunoichi whose family moved to Konoha from the Snow Village a few years earlier, and Ichigo Terumi, the nephew of the still-running Mizukage, Mei Terumi._

_ Today, the day the next generation of Leaf Village Ninja will find out who will become Genin and who, if they make it, will be their Jonin Sensei. But, little do they know, the peace the Elemental Nations have worked so hard for and enforced for the years since the War is about to be hindered by the darkness always present in the shadow in the light. It will take our new heroes and old ones all they have to fight and take down this darkness, hopefully before it causes the peace to stop and war to begin anew…_

_**Konoha Ninja Academy, Class I-6…**_

Iruka Umino, Konoha Chunin and favorite sensei at the Ninja Academy, looked around the room to make sure every one of his students were present. The Inuzuka triplets were split up, Takato sitting with Chihiro Aburame and Tsubaki Uzumaki as his sisters Kiri and Rika sat with Kushina Namikaze. Itachi Uchiha sat with Jiraiya Namikaze and Ayame Hyuga, the three talking about the latest Shuriken to come into the Higurashi Weapon store.

Inokai Uchiha, along with the rest of the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio (as much as the name doesn't fit this time around), Chojuro Akimichi and Karai Nara, discussing where they would go later after classes were finished for the day. Ryu Kuroki, as animated as he could be, was instead going over tactics with both Azula Hatake and the former Wave Villager, Kyoya Chizawa. Nikorasu Uzumaki, Tsukina Shirayuki and Ichigo Terumi were all just chilling at their desk, Nikorasu making little clouds of his own Static-Style Ninjutsu out of most likely boredom. Ichigo made a small flame on the desk then panicked as Tsukina used her Ice-Style to freeze the flame and stop it before it caused any damage, the three laughing at their own antics.

Iruka shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, guys. As you know, today is the day you guys get tested to become Genin," There was a bit of an uproar from the students. "Yes, and as you well know this is a two-part test. For the first part, you will have a written exam reviewing what you've learned. Then once everyone is finished with their exams, you will be asked to go into the next room where you will be asked to perform three Jutsu. When one of your classmates re-enter the room, you are not allowed to ask them what the Jutsu were, for it is supposed to be a surprise for each student and a couple of you may be asked to perform different Jutsu. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" Came the instant reply from the assembled students.

"Very good. I will come around in just a second and hand you all your tests." Iruka got up and began passing around exams to all the students. Once each student had a test in front of them, Iruka sat back down. "You may all begin… Now!" He said and silently observed his students.

Soon after the tests had been given out, both Uchiha children and the Uzumaki twins had finished, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio finishing not too long afterward. The next group to finish was Nikorasu, Tsukina and Ichigo, Ichigo's yawn symbolizing the test really hadn't been too difficult. Not too long after that, the rest of the students had finished and Iruka had collected the tests from them.

"Very good, guys. Now I'll grade them and give them back. Remember, above eighty percent means you pass, but I think you all passed either way." He looked over the tests and soon had handed them back, everyone getting above an eighty percent with Itachi, Jiraiya and Karai receiving at least ninety-fives. "Alright, now its time for the individual testing. First will be Chihiro Aburame. Please follow me." Iruka and the Aburame Heir went into the next room, leaving the rest of the students.

Next went Chojuro Akimichi, followed by Kyoya Chizawa. Both seemed pleased with themselves as Chihiro had. Azula went into the other room and came back in with an air of confidence and success around her, whereas Ayane Hyuga just had a cocky attitude, but they all still passed with flying colors. Next up0 were the Inuzuka triplets, Kiri being the one not to show whether she had passed or not until she had sat back down, a part of her shy nature. Ryu Kuroki, the Taijutsu prodigy, was next. No one doubted that he couldn't pass though, so it was no surprise when he came back out with a proud smile on his face.

Next up was the Namikaze twins. Jiraiya passed and smiled the smile that reminded everyone of their Hokage while Kushina celebrated her passing by throwing her fisted hand up into the air above her head, screaming 'yes!'. Karai Nara yawned as she entered the other room, everyone knowing she had this part in the bag due to her intelligence and skill with Ninjutsu. Tsukina Shirayuki was scared to leave the desk, until Nikorasu gave her hand under the desk a reassuring squeeze, the two close friends sharing a small moment before Tsukina gathered her courage, flashed Nick a smile and went into the other room. She came back out with a slight aura of cold around her, no doubt her nervousness caused a flash of Ice-Style Ninjutsu subconsciously.

Ichigo was next. The Boil-Style User radiated heat in his confidence, it being stronger as he passed and came back into the classroom. Itachi and Inokai were the next up. No one thought they would fail. In fact, the only one anyone thought might fail the test was Kyoya and even Nikorasu, whose Uzumaki Chakra levels made it difficult for him to use some simple Jutsu. When he went into the other room, Nick was asked to perform a Substitution Jutsu with a log that had been placed across the room. Then he was to perform a Clone Jutsu, to which he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it being the easiest Clone he could make. The last Jutsu, however, was something Nick could use that wasn't taught at the Academy, as it was common knowledge that everyone in the class knew at least one Jutsu that wasn't part of the Academy curriculum. To this, Nikorasu used his own Static Style- Static Senbon on a dummy, sending small Lightning-charged needles of Water Chakra that burned the dummy where they hit, but on an actual target could leave them paralyzed if the senbon hit certain areas. He passed the test and bowed before the three Chunin who judged the performance and went back to his friends.

Lastly, Tsubaki was called in. He took the longest, much to everyone's confusion because Tsubaki was in no way a nervous kind of guy. When he finally came back in, Iruka was behind him. "Alright, guys. You all passed!" There was an uproar again, this time lasting for longer than the first time, Iruka chuckling at Tsukina giving Nikorasu a tight hug and a peck on the cheek, the Uzumaki's face turning as red as his hair. "Now, you shall all be sorted into teams of three to be put into your own four-man squads. Tomorrow, report back to be sorted into teams, then meet and start training with your new Jonin Sensei. Get some sleep tonight though, you may need it. Class dismissed!" The twelve piled out of the classroom and split up into their own little groups to just hang out.

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand…**_

Nikorasu, Tsukina and Ichigo walked through the partial cover of Konoha's most popular ramen bar and saw an older blond dressed in a long cream-colored coat emblazoned with flames from the bottom to a third of the way up. Nikorasu sat next to him. "Hey, uncle Naruto. Isn't a little early for aunt Sakura to let you out for ramen?"

Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth or Seventh Hokage depending on how you looked at the Wartime title-swapping that went on, turned to the young Uzumaki. "Oh, hey there, Nick, Tsukina, Ichigo. How did your Genin tests go?"

"We all passed, Hokage-sama." Tsukina said, bowing in respect.

"Tsukina, you know you don't have to bow to me. I may be the Hokage, but I'm also one of the closest things Nikorasu has to a father or uncle. Which is why I'm down in town right now. I'm not the only Hokage roaming Konoha right now," Naruto smiled, winking at Nick who laughed. "There's a Shadow Clone of me at every location where your Konoha Rookie Twelve are in order to give them gifts for passing the Genin Exam. If Granny Tsunade or Old Man Third had personally brought me something to congratulate my passing the Genin Exam or whatever, I think it would have pushed me to be better than I was to make them proud of me. Plus, there's a Clone at the Office and if Sakura finds out I'll figure it out and just use the Hiraishin over."

"You have to try to teach me that, uncle. I do use Lightning Style, so it should be possible in theory." Nick said.

"One day, I will teach you everything I know of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Jutsu. You'll be great at seals and whatever Lightning Jutsu the Namikaze had as well as the Hiraishin will help out. I want to know you can handle yourself out in the world on missions before I start trying to teach anyone anything. And yes, the Rasengan will be taught to you since I was taught it by someone outside of the Namikaze Clan myself, so its possible for you. So, onto business before Sakura finds out there's a bunch of me running around. I do not know what she'll do when she finds out but I prefer the way of pain as opposed to… well whatever.

"First, for Ichigo, something from both me and your aunt the Mizukage. She thought you would enjoy them because she said they were capable of being used with that crazy-cool Boil Style Ninjutsu you two use," Naruto brought out a storage scroll and released an all black katana with a seven or eight inch chain protruding from the bottom of the sword's handle. "This blade, she told me, was named Zangetsu, or Slaying moon. It doesn't have a sheath so you have to be creative or just keep it on your back. Now, for Tsukina, we have something a bit more special, because it came straight from the Snow Village and it apparently belonged to someone important because they said it was a gift for saving the princess back in my Genin days. Actually, it may have belonged to the princess when she went through her fighting rebel phase or something," Naruto laughed, now releasing a sheathed katana with a white ribbon attached to the pommel (I think… the bottom of the handle is what I mean). The ribbon was about six inches long and it glistened in the light.

As Tsukina unsheathed the sword, everyone saw that the blade was literally white as well. "It's beautiful." Tsukina admired. "Thank you, Naruto-sama!" She hugged the Hokage.

"You're welcome. Its actually good it goes to you, because the sword's name is also _Shirayuki_, the 'Snow Princess'. But now, it's Nick's turn."

"What did you get me, uncle?! It must be super badass or something!"

_**A/N 0.5:** Shirayuki and Zangetsu are, yes, based off of Sode no Shirayuki and Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach, but I had to do it because other than Naruto, Bleach is like crack to me. Nikorasu's weapon will be the weapon of the main character or at least the most main character, of my Bleach fanfiction series. Check it out if you're interested and leave reviews because no one really tells me if its good or not lol. The difference will be that I will not use the same description, because these three are katanas only, so each gets a katana and the Bleach counterpart (also named Nick as all my main characters are) did not at all, having a Shikai that was like Ichigo Kurosaki's and Bankai was well a Buster Sword kind of thing. Alright, let's get back to the story._

"Lastly, for Nick. This blade is indestructible. Believe me I've tried everything in the book, even a combined attack with all five Chakra Natures plus the Advanced Styles as well and some other ridiculous techniques," Naruto unsealed another katana, this one crimson red with a short chain made of nine links that alternated between black, crimson and orange. "I had something to do with this blade's creation. But really, it was Kurama's idea. He had me create a katana for you, then he pushed quite a bit of his Chakra into the blade and it transformed into that. So basically, you have the power of the Nine-Tails with you at all times. It's name, therefore, is Kyubi.

"Now, you three have swords, but unfortunately your Jonin Sensei is not skilled or even trained in sword combat, so on weekends for a few hours each day of the weekend, I have arranged for the resident swordsman in Konoha, Akido Musashi, to teach you everything he can. It's sort of a favor really, so please be on your best behavior with him. He has a very hot temper when you set him off. Understood?" The three Genin nodded. "Good. Well, I'll see you guys later, because I should get back to Sakura before she realizes the me with her is not the Original. Oh, and Nick?" Nikorasu nodded in recognition. "Strive for Chunin, because once that happens, you're moving into the Compound. It is your right as an Uzumaki Clan Member, I just want to see you work hard before I say you're good to move in. I need all us Uzumaki's together, seeing as how other than you, Karin, Jiraiya, Kushina and Tsubaki there are no more members that we know of of either the Uzumaki or Namikaze. Well, see ya guys!" Naruto suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, the Hiraishin Jutsu.

Nikorasu, Tsukina and Ichigo all looked at their new weapons and smiled at each other as they ordered their ramen from the shops owner Ayame Ichiraku, her father Teuchi having passed away a few years earlier. After eating their fill, the three decided to split up and go home because it was starting to get dark and Ichigo and Tsukina's parents would start worrying. Nikorasu made his way to his apartment and, after making some tea, lay down on his bed. _I wonder who I'll be on a team with? I hope its Tsukina and Ichigo. Then who will be our Sensei? So many questions. I should get to bed, sounds like a long day tomorrow._ Nick thought before closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake his senses.

_**Elsewhere in the Fire Country…**_

A ninja appeared from nowhere as he approached the small campsite, no fires lit to better hide their location. Another ninja exited a tent and nodded to the newcomer. "What news do you bring, Fujiwara?"

"Konoha has passed another twelve Genin. Among them are the straggling Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan members, a Hyuga, a girl who hails from the Snow Village, the Mizukage's nephew, A Yamanaka as well as an Akimichi and Nara, Kakashi Hatake's daughter, three Inuzuka and twin Uchiha. I have a feeling we may have trouble overtaking the Leaf with these powerful new Ninja. They all already know several powerful Jutsu that their parents used in the Fourth War as well as original Jutsu that are quite powerful if I must say. What are your orders, General Yoshinob?" Fujiwara explained.

"For now, nothing. Just stay in Konoha and observe these brats. If they turn out to be a threat, then we will eliminate them, understood?"

"Yes, General." Fujiwara said and used shunshin to travel back to Konoha before anyone noticed he was missing.

_**A/N:** Finally done!. I started writing this on my phone in the hospital while I was getting chemotherapy. Now it can be up here and I continue it as I see fit. I am still continuing my other stories if anyone still ares but they are going slow and not really getting anywhere right now. Hopefully soon I will get over my writer's block and start updating them all again like crazy, lol. Please leave your comments and criticism for me to look at because I care and I would like some ideas to really take the story along because soon I will run out of ideas and I don't want this story to end up as a parallel mirror of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. The beginning had to be like this but it will be different from there, at least in parts._

_**Next Time:**_ The Genin are sorted into teams and meet with their Jonin Sensei. What kind of antics can we expect from Nikorasu, Tsukina, Ichigo and the rest of the new rookie Twelve? Find out next time on Konoha's Next Generation!


End file.
